


the strongest felt harder

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: BAMF Bentina Beakley, BAMF Glittering Goldie, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01e15 The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!, F/F, Mixed feelings, Old Woman Being Badass, One-Sided Attraction, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bentina beakley is impressed by a tiny but strong woman: the prequel, goldie winks: hey. bentina sweats: fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “I will give you advice from a somewhat spy to a full-trained ex-one,” Goldie whispered, right beside her ear, her hot breath sending chills through her whole body. “Never leave your Achilles heel unattended.”And that was the last thing she heard before Goldie kissed her cheek slowly, playfully, and throw her into the darkness of Scrooge’s closet with her granddaughter.sapphic september 2018:11. (spy!au orkryptonite)





	the strongest felt harder

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that beakley's achilles heel is her family and beautiful, shorter and strong women? yah, me too.
> 
> this is my take on that unseen battle in the Goldie ep with beakley and goldie. because, remember? i have a thing with badass old women. and ya know, beakley being impressed by shorter women than her that could throw her around if they wanted is like my thing, too lol. also im kind of drunk looooool so if this doesn't make sense at some point, well, u know why.
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!!
> 
> (also, am i going to ever catch up to sapphic september? honestly, fuck me)

“Goldie O’Gilt.” The greeting wasn’t friendly but neither was the woman in front of Beakley.

“Bentina Beakley!” Goldie sounded as jovial as ever, her golden dress adjusted to her slim figure, it was tight on her waist and the long skirt danced naughtily around her feet. She was beautiful and dangerous. She was, also, carrying an unconscious and tied up Webby on her arms, like she was still a baby. Bentina was, undoubtedly, seeing red. “Long time no see, dear! Still a simple housekeeper, I see.”

She didn’t care how she got past the sensors. She didn’t even care that Scrooge was going to be mad about that.

Her Webbigail was in the arms of this dangerous woman, unconscious and tied up. About that, she cared.

“Let my granddaughter go,” Beakley demanded, calm. Exactly the opposite of how she was feeling right in that moment.

Confused. Enraged. Impressed. None of those words could start to describe how she was feeling towards the older woman in that precise moment.

A dangerous glint appeared in Goldie’s eyes. Bentina sweated, Goldie smiled. “Oh! This beautiful thing is your granddaughter? My, my. I should have known. The little thing tried to fight me in the instant she saw me, that’s some Beakley thing if I ever saw one.”

“I said.” She started, her voice dropped, sounded like when she was against that mob boss years ago who had dared to touch her daughter. The mob boss didn’t make it out alive _—nor her daughter and son-in-law—_ that day, it should be noted. But honestly, she felt more like she was confronting an army at that moment. “LET HER GO.”

And punch was send in her direction, but, for all it was worth, it landed in the wall beside her, leaving an incredible dent into the wall. Goldie moved just in time. Hair kept in place, smile still as bright. Webby in her arms.

“Now, now, Bentina. She is sleeping.” Her voice sounded sugary and acidic, Bentina didn’t let her guard down. She put Webby into Scrooge’s closet. She didn’t stop eye contact. “Let’s make this quick, shall we?”

They made a disaster in the whole room. Punches, jumps, kicks, grumbles, and curses were thrown around, most of them were from Beakley. Goldie mostly giggled her way through it. Goldie didn’t look tired no matter how much she jumped around, Beakley started to feel her years getting up to her. Goldie looked like she was having fun.

“Strong as ever, are you? Do you really want to hurt an old woman like me?”

“I would kill you if I could.” She admitted, stopping a kick aiming at her face. Goldie landed graciously in front of her.

“What is stopping you?” Goldie replied, playfully, sending another kick her way. Beakley stopped her, but this time she felt herself regressing some steps back. She was really growing tired.

What, indeed. It was a good question.

Goldie was a smart thief, a back-stabbing, constantly lying, and morally ambiguous woman. Sass was her favorite language, seducing was her preferred weapon but her intellect was the most effective gun.

What was stopping her from killing this woman? She’d kill for less.

What is Scrooge? Herself?

Honestly, she didn’t know. _She didn’t want to know, really._

Goldie must have seen the doubt in her eyes, because before she knew what was happening, she had a hand up to her chest, slow, seductive, a romanced smile on her lips. Beakley stopped for just a millisecond and that alone was her doom. She was thrown against the floor, beaten up and tied up, fighting through the whole ordeal whit the last of her strength. It was to no avail. In no time, she was disheveled and at the mercy of a woman capable of everything.

She made her kneel down to her. She made her, literally and figuratively. Beakley looked at her with her eyes full of rage. Being tied up was no funny business. Being tied up by Goldie O’Gilt was a completely different matter. Her hand went to caress Beakley’s jaw somewhat gentle, somewhat playful, and somewhat dangerous. She got closer, Beakley shivered. She didn’t know if it was anger or something else.

She prayed it was anger.

She could feel the smile Goldie O’Gilt hold into her beak against her own. Bentina Beakley could have got away from her. Bentina Beakley did not.

Beakley pressed down the feelings that were arising. She was not going to let herself feel something less than anger in this situation. Goldie got even closer, the rope still into her hand getting Beakley closer to her, her beak now against her temple.

“I will give you advice from a somewhat spy to a full-trained ex-one,” Goldie whispered, right beside her ear, her hot breath sending chills through her whole body. “Never leave your Achilles heel unattended.”

And that was the last thing she heard before Goldie kissed her cheek slowly, playfully, and throw her into the darkness of Scrooge’s closet with her granddaughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe beakley is so fucking gay, i love her so fucking much. but, honey, stepping your game up its what u need.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
